Tyson's diet
by black angel falling
Summary: Tyson goes on a diet and after setting his own kitchen on fire the blade breakers move into voltaires beautiful, clean mansion that is haunted by a cook. will the mansion survive? and will Tyson be able to lose 2 stone? kaixray
1. Chapter 1

Yippee my second fanfic story!! This should be better than my first one that was pretty crap.

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade if I did I would be a very happy person.

Summary- Tyson goes on a diet. title says it all.

Contains kaixray Tysonxfood oh and exaggeration on the amount Tyson eats. Set in v-force

* * *

**Tyson's Diet**

'_They stared into each other eyes, _munch, _crimson eyes to blue eyes, not even blinking, _crunch!. _he slowly leaned forwards toward the beautiful woman who sat before him, there lips touched, _crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch. Gulp. _kissing her softly he closed his eyes and pulled her closer, _slurp!'

'GOD DAMN IT. STOP EATING SO LOUD YOU FAT PIG! I'M TRYING TO READ!' Kai yelled.

'Hey I'm not a pig!' Tyson protested. 'What are you reading?'

'The troubles with love.' Tyson burst out laughing. 'What?' Kai asked sharply.

'A _love _story. Your reading a love story Kai.'

'So?'

'…I never expected you to be into that sort of stuff.'

'Really? I never expected you to be so interested in what I read.'

At that moment Tyson's Grampa came in. He stared around the table and noticed how much food Tyson had. 'Yo, ma homey's, what's up? Do you really need that much food little dude?' Tyson looked at the amount of food he had. 'Its no that much.'

'Yeah, and I'm Doctor Who.' Kai replied.

'Who's Doctor Who?' Tyson asked.

'A time lord from another planet, Ray's into that stuff.' So was Kai although he hates to admit he likes he likes sci-fi. Doctor Who was good though. (I love Doctor Who. David Tennant plays as the Doctor and he is sooo hot drools anyway)

Tyson scratched his head before turning back to his mountain of food. Ray came in and looked at the mountain. His eyes widened, he was looking at what looked like twenty slices of toast, a bowl of cereal filled up to the rime which Kai told him was his fifth bowl, an empty peanut butter jar that was only opened yesterday and still had millions left, chocolate bars, cola, a huge pile of pancakes, a plate that did have a huge pile of eggs, bacon and beans and to top it all off scones filled with cream and jam. Ray was always disgusted with the amount Tyson's eats and how unhealthy the food is. He noticed Tyson's been putting on weight as well, his stomach is rounding, badly.

'Hey Ty? don't you think you've had enough?'

'He's the reincarnation of a pig Ray remember?' Kai said as he closed his book.

'Stop calling me a pig you…you…nnd…DOG!'

'Oh my god Tyson that hurt my feelings so badly I cant believe how horrible you are.' Kai replied in a bored tone.

Tyson continued to munch his way through his food, he ate so fast he may not have had enough time to even taste the food. He got up and took tomato sauce out of the cupboard and squeezed some into his cereal. Kai looked as though he was going to be sick and got up. 'Where are you going Kai? Hilary wanted us all to stay here.' Tyson asked. Hilary did ask them to stay at Tyson's house for some reason not even Kenny knew why. Kai ignored him. 'weirdo.' he muttered to himself. Kai stopped in his tracks.

'Weirdo? You're the weirdo. You put ketchup in your cereal.' Kai said to Tyson.

'Well at least I'm not a grumpy guy who paints his face.' Tyson said childishly.

'Well it's better than being fat.'

'I'm not fat! And um… at least I'm not…uh…guh…um…related to… at least I'm not…fat!'

'I just said that dipstick.'

'Oh yeah? At least I'm not dating a red head weirdo from another planet.' Tyson shouted without knowing why. Ray slapped his forehead. Now he's in for it.

'WHAT?! THAT'S IT WERE HAVING PORK CHOPS FOR SUPPER!!' Kai screamed.

Tyson screamed like a little girl and ran for his life as Kai came towards him, he managed to run out of the kitchen still screaming. 'GET BACK HERE PIGGY!' Kai chased Tyson outside who was running slower than usual. Kai slipped on a towel that was lying around and Tyson made for the front door and forced it open. Kai got up and easily caught up Tyson who was struggling for air and tackled him on the middle of the road. The press swarmed over them taking pictures and not bothering to help Tyson who was getting strangled.

'I-am-not-dating-Tala-and-don't-you-ever-cal-him-a-weirdo-again-or-I-will-kill-you!' Kai told him. Ray came running outside and pushed his way through the press and pulled Kai off of Tyson. Hilary and Kenny had appeared from nowhere to watch the scene. Kai struggled against Ray trying to grab Tyson. Ray begged him to stop and eventually Kai gave in.

'Tyson! I cant believe it! Kai caught up to you so easily.' Kenny exclaimed.

'Right that's it Tyson. Your going on a diet.' said Hilary.

Kai and Ray started laughing will the press wrote everything down enjoying this scene. Tyson stared at Hilary. 'What's a diet?' Kai and Ray laughed even harder. 'A diet is when you lose weight, you eat healthily and cut out fatty foods.' Kenny said.

It took a minute for Tyson to fully understand. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Nooooooo!!'

* * *

yeah. not bad i suppose i did want to make it a bit more funnier but i'll come to that. chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

hey its chapter 2 now it's well funny dont know how i came up with it enjoy!

* * *

Tyson's diet chapter 2

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I'M NOT FAT! I'M NOT FAT!!'

'Tyson have you seen yourself in a mirror?' Hilary asked.

Tyson looked at Kai and Ray for support but knew straight away he wouldn't get any help seeing how Kai was on the floor holding stomach in pain from laughing and Ray was gasping for air. Tyson stood up an pushed his way past the press an ran. 'Tyson come back' Kenny called. 'Will you two please stop laughing? This isn't funny Tyson needs our help.'

'Hahahaha, I'm sorry Hahahaha oh…my…oh god Hahahaha.' Kai laughed.

'What's a diet? Hahahahahaha' Ray laughed wiping tears from his eyes. Kenny ran of to find Tyson and Hilary dragged the two laughing hyenas into the dojo.

* * *

The rivers water shimmered in the sunlight and the reflection of a chubby teenager could be seen. He sighed to himself and slumped down on to the grass. He looked at the sky and watched the clouds pass by. _They're right. I am fat._ 'Tyson.' he recognised that voice from anywhere. It was his Grampa. He lay next to Tyson and watched the clouds go by just as Tyson had done. 'There was no need freak out my little man.'

'They're right. I'm fat. No wonder people stare at me. It's usually Kai and Ray they stare at.' He sighed loudly. 'How can I be fat?'

'It's not that hard to figure it dude, use your head.'

'But my eating habits haven't changed! I eat the usual amount of food as I have done for my whole life. I have a high digestion level my food always gets digested quickly. What's wrong with me?' he asked himself more than Grampa.

'Well maybe we should see a doctor. That weight came on pretty fast. Ma man.'

* * *

Kai, Ray, Hilary, Max and Kenny who had giving up his search were all sitting in the dojo in a circle. They were planning Tyson's diet.

'I think, if we want Tyson to lose weight we have to eat healthily and exercise with him too.' Hilary suggested.

'Wont that turn us into anorexics?' Max asked.

'No, we cant lose weight we'll just become healthier people. I for one agree with Hilary. This should help Tyson lose weight.' Kenny explained.

'Great, then it's settled. I'll make us all a nice fresh salad for supper with eggs, cheese, ham.' Ray said.

'Another reason why I love you. You're a great cook.' Kai said lovingly.

'Yeah ok you two cool it down a bit.' Max said causing them to blush. Tyson and Grampa came in. 'Guys? I'll do it I'll go on the diet.' Kenny and Hilary jumped to their feet. 'That's great Tyson, were going to help you. No more laughing, were going to eat healthily with you.' Hilary said

'Great. You guys are the best friends a guy could ever have.' Tyson said.

'Oh god no not another corny moment.' Kai said. 'were all in this together, blah, blah, blah, oh we're all such good friends, na, na, na, na, na, duh group hug.' Kai said in a Tyson voice.

'Come on Tyson, you can help me make the salad.'

* * *

Ray cut up some lettuce while Tyson put some eggs in a pan. 'I'll be back in a minute Tyson, I'm just nipping to the toilet. Can you cut up some veg please and watch your fingers.' Tyson turned to face, he had the don't-worry-about-anything smile on. 'I wont cut myself.'

* * *

After washing his hands Ray came out of the bathroom and started to walk towards the kitchen but somebody grabbed his arm an pulled him towards the wall. Golden eyes met crimson eyes, Ray stood in front of his lover Kai. Immediately he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him passionately.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGH!!' Ray pulled away from Kai, that was Tyson screaming. 'He's probably just cut himself, he can put his own plaster on. Or maybe he ate a bit of lettuce.' Kai said pulling Ray into a kiss. 'AAAAH! NO! CRAP!.'

Ray pulled away from Kai and took his hand, they walked to the kitchen as Kai moaned. They opened the door to find the kitchen on fire. The pan with the eggs were in was up in smoke, the vegetables on the worktop were flaming, the dish towel Tyson used to put the fire out was on fire because he didn't think on damping it first. Now the curtains caught fire. How on earth did this happen? Kai ran to the bathroom to soak some towels whilst ray grabbed the measuring jug that was out of the cupboard for some strange reason. He filled it with water and threw it over the curtains. Kai came back with a damp towel and threw it over the cooker and Tyson hit the flaming vegetables with a rolling pin. (yeah Tyson that's _really_ going to work)

The fire on the curtains spread to the other curtain, melting the plastic rail that held the curtains up. 'Fire extinguisher! We need one!' Ray shouted over the roar of the flames. 'Get the hose!' Kai coughed. When Ray ran out the room Kai looked at Tyson still attacking the flames with the rolling pin. (…yeah.) suddenly Tyson's sleeve caught fire. (Well what were you expecting to happen Tyson?!) 'AAAAAH! MY ARM'S ON FIRE!' He tired to put his arm out by hitting his am on his stomach and ended up setting the front of his top on fire. If the rest of the kitchen wasn't on fire Kai would be on the floor laughing again. Ray came back with a bucket of water and threw the water over the curtains. He then heard Tyson scream and looked at him to find him running around in circles with his arms in the air on fire. His jaw hit the floor.

The press stood at Tyson's gates waiting for any of the blade breaker to come along. The have been standing there for over an hour. 'Do you think someone will come along?' A man from the local paper asked. 'No probably not.' Replied a man from the Beyblade magazine. 'Do you hear something?' asked a woman from the world Beyblading magazine. They could hear a faint scream. Next thing they knew Tyson came bursting through his front door and threw himself on the ground and started rolling around in the dirt. The press gathered around him as quickly as they could and began clicking there cameras not even thinking of helping him.

Kai came outside with a bucket of water but tripped and spilt it everywhere. 'Shit!' he looked at Tyson who was still helplessly rolling around. 'TYSON YOU STUPID IDIOT, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ROLL ON GRASS NOT DIRT!' He yelled. Tyson stood up and started pulling his clothes off, he pulled them of so quickly you would never have guessed his weight was slowing him down. His belly jiggled a bit and he realised the press were taking photos of him in his boxers. Not just any boxers, superman boxers. He ran inside and nearly bashed into Kai who had refilled the bucket. Together they went into the kitchen and threw the water over the worktop. The fire was out at last.

* * *

Kai, Ray and Tyson stood by Tyson's pond taking in the fresh air and recovering from the shock. Tyson, surprisingly had no burns, whatever material is clothes were made out of sure the hell were good fireproof clothes. Their clothes and face had gone black with the smoke and Kai had burned his hand which is very shocking because Tyson was closer to the fire. (he was using a goddamn rolling pin for gods sake!)

'HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MANAGE TO SET A FUCKING SALAD ON FIRE?' Ray asked.

'I dunno I put cooking oil on the vegetables and I was going to put them in the pan with the eggs but they slipped out of my hands and caught fire when it hit part of the cookers ring. I used the knife to flip them away and I uh… sort of spilt cooking oil all over the other veg and some of the flaming veg landed on it and um I did pick up the cooking oil before I put the veg into the or rather the ring and um… um er I used it to try put of the fire and things got worse.'

'…'

'…You are the most stupidest person I have ever met.' Kai said slowly

'I'm not stupid!'

'Tyson, you tried to put the fire out by hitting it with a rolling pin.'

'WHAT?' Ray said in total shock. How could he be so stupid? 'You are going to have to explain this to Grampa Tyson.'

'Oh yeah…'

* * *

that was fun to write. hope you enjoyed it please review chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

hey this is my third chapter and its the offical first day of tyson's diet enjoy**

* * *

**

**Tyson's diet**

**Chapter 3**

**Day one**

The kitchen was badly damaged, the walls were badly burnt, the cooker and worktop was black the curtains were reduced to cinders and Kai was in the hospital cursing and swearing because of Tyson's stupidity. His Grampa couldn't understand how Tyson managed to set salad on fire and kept asking how it happened. Now he will have to fork out some money to fix the damage.

'How are we going to eat?' Max asked. This was a problem, the fire brigade was called shortly after the fire to make sure it was out properly which it wasn't, the chief fireman told them it was too dangerous to even go into the kitchen in case the roof caved in. that night they ordered chips from the chip shop but they were all wondering what to do without a kitchen. Kenny and Hilary can hardly support them.

It was morning and the sun was shining high in the sky. Grampa was on the phone to some kitchen fitters and builders to repair the damage, it was a good thing he was insured. Kai was back from the hospital with his right arm in a sling, he wished it was left arm so he could punch Tyson's hard. Hilary had decided to call a team meeting.

'Now then, as you know the kitchen is out of bounds. Tyson is on a diet and you all need somewhere to prepare food.' Hilary said stating the obvious. 'Any ideas?'

'I have an idea.' Kai said, all heads turned to look at him. 'We could always just go to my grandfathers house. Its in the rich part of town. He's in Russia anyway I'm sure he would mind but I like to piss off. We could move in there.'

'Really? Wouldn't your grandfather be angry. I mean we did ruin his plans for world domination.' Kenny said.

'He'll have to deal with it. He's not going to find out anyway, he'll never come over here.'

* * *

Three hours later the blade breaker and Tyson's Grampa had moved all their things (not furniture their clothes I mean) into Kai's grandfathers house or rather his mansion. Kai claimed his bedroom before the other could get seeing as it was the master bedroom. 'It's my family's house so get the biggest room. There was a huge kitchen, huge a dining room, huge a sitting room, a small room the size of a 'normal' bedroom full of books a balcony in Kai's bedroom which is why he chose it, three huge bathrooms, five bedroom including Kai's master bedroom. Grampa got his own bedroom, Tyson and Max got a room for themselves and the last bedroom was a spare bedroom for Hilary if she ever slept over. Ray of course shared a room with Kai.

Now that the sleeping arrangements were made it was time to focus on Tyson's diet. 'What time is it? Quarter to one ok. Time for some lunch. Ray what do you think we should have?' Hilary asked. 'We need food first. Me and Ray will go to the shops the rest of you can clean of the fridge.' Kai said. He and Ray got up and left the house. Tyson ran for the fridge and swung it open. The smell was so bad he ran for the sink and threw up. All the food mouldy.

'UGH!' Max said covering his nose. 'Gas masks needed. No wonder Kai left in such a hurry.'

'Well we better get to work. This will be good exercise for Tyson. Cleaning burns a lot of calories.' Hilary told them knowledgably.

'Yeah, yeah.' Tyson said bored of Hilary's lectures.

Pulling on rubber gloves and towels over their mouths to bloke out the smell they grabbed a bin bag and started to empty the fridge's contents. They tried not to gag at the mouldy hairy cheese, rotten eggs, mouldy ham, mouldy yoghurt. One thing they did not expect to find was a dead rat. After an hour of cleaning the fridge smelt clean. There was no sign of Kai and Ray and for the seventh time that Tyson's Grampa got on at him for setting the kitchen on fire.

'How can anyone in this world set a salad on fire?'

'Oh Grampa give it a rest. It was an accident I'm going up stairs.'

Max followed Tyson to his bedroom at sat next to him. 'Are you alright Ty?' The blonde asked. 'Yeah I'm fine…do you hear something?' They listened hard and heard a bed squeaking. It was coming from Kai's bedroom.

'Kai and Ray must be back.' Tyson said breaking the silence.

'Yeah and there doing 'it'.'

'Sounds like it.'

'Aren't they too young?'

'Old. Hey I've got an idea, lets go interrupt them. Imaging Kai's face.'

'Are you that's a good idea. Kai's still mad at you cuz of his burnt arm.'

Tyson stood up and walked out the room Max followed behind. Kenny shouted for them from downstairs but they continued to walk down the hall to Kai and Ray bedroom. Tyson held the door handle, pushed it down slowly and then pushed the door open. They saw the bed move a few more times and then stop but nobody was in the bed. 'Maybe there underneath it' Tyson whispered. They tip-toed over do the bed and looked underneath it. Nothing. They looked at each and screamed like little girls. The bolted it out of the bedroom, still screaming their heads off and ran into Kai. They were lying on top of Kai who looked like he was going to torture them.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DOING?'

'GHOSTS!!' They both screamed.

'Gerroff me!' they got up as quickly as possible and helped Kai onto his feet. 'What are you two eggheads talking about?'

'THERE'S A GHOST IN YOUR BEDROOM SHAKING YOU'RE BED!' Tyson screamed.

'And why were you In my bedroom?'

'We heard the b-be-bed cre-creaking and we, we, we, we.' Max stuttered.

'OUT WITH IT BLONDIE!' Kai yelled fed up of waiting.

'We thought you Ray were having sex so we went in to interrupt to make you mad but the bed was shaking by itself and we looked underneath it and there was nobody there and then we ran out.' Max said very fast in one breath.

'Wait you thought they were having sex? I thought they were turning their bed into a pirate ship.' Tyson said.

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…A pirate ship?' Kai said.

'…I… um… yeah.' Tyson said.

'Tyson Do you still make your bed into forts and things?' Kai asked.

'No.'

Flash back to the world beyblading champion ships in Russia.

Tyson and Max where alone in the hotel room and had used paper and glue, sticks from trees to turn the bed they shared into a fort. They called it…fort fort. The most imaginative name they could think of.

End of flashback

'What makes you think that?' Tyson asked.

'Never mind. Who was shaking my bed?'

'We told you! Ghosts.'

'…Right. Yeah I urm…this house is haunted by a guy called fat blubber belly. His real name is Smithy Windsor. He had a heart attack in the kitchen and died and well he haunts this place.'

'Yeah ok Kai just because you don't believe in ghosts.' Tyson said.

'Go to the graveyard if you don't believe me. Any way lunch is ready.'

* * *

They had vegetable omelettte for lunch, Tyson ate it so fast he choked on it. the blade breaker had done the dishes and made Tyson run around Kai's humongous back garden, tiring him out quickly. Hilary stared around the garden wondering if she could make Tyson do some gardening work. Kai told them his grandfather paid a gardener to keep the garden tidy. 'We could make him dig i big hole. that rat from the fridge could do with a proper burial.' Max suggested. 'I'm not having a funeral for a rat in my back garden Max.'

'Actually Kai that might be a good idea. digging will burn a lot of calories and we've only got three weeks to get Tyson into shape.' Ray said.

'Why three weeks?' asked Kai.

'The world championships! I complelety forgot about that. We certainly cant have Tyson going there overweight. The first year of him defending his title and turns up overweight.' Kenny said.

'No Cheif. It is not overweight the correct term is fat.' Kai said.

'This is no time for jokes Kai, we have to focus.'

'I'm not joking.' kenny gave him a look that said 'we-really-must-be-focusing-so-no-fooling-around'. 'Alright ok, there's a spade in the shed. Make him dig for a stupid rat then.'

* * *

Tyson had been digging for two hours, he dug so deep only his head was above ground when he stood. His hole was wide alwell as deep and he found a rounded metal object. He didn't have a clue what it was, he thought it was part of a world war plane it was actuall a sewer pipe. he stabbed it with the cornor of his spade and made a hole. (uh-oh) When he removed the spade sewage come squirting out and hit his face. He panacked knowing Kai would kill him for this and did the smartess thing he could think of. He put his finger in the hole to stop the leak. (yeah real smart) Meanwhile the rest of the team were training nearby, Hilary noticed some starnge water hitting Tyson's face and told the others. they all realised Tyson must have hit a sewage and ran over to the hole to see the damage. the smell was intense. It smelled worse than the fridge if that possible. Tyson was using his free hand to wipe his face.

'YOU STUPID EGGHEADED, FAT, DUMB, IDIOTIC IMBECILE!' Kai roared.

'It's not my fault!'

'Tyson how could you be so stupid to hit the pipe?' Hilay said.

CRACK! '...What was that?' Kenny asked.

They all looked at the pipe and they could the metal splitting from the hole. the pipe suddenly tore in half and thousand of sewage came flying out and hit everyone as they ran leaving Tyson in the hole. Tyson got the most of the sewage, he tried to move but his finger was stuck. the hole he had dug was filling up with sewage. Fast. The rest of the team were looking at themselves in disgust, the brown gung was all over their hair and clothes.

'GUYS!! HELP!!' Tyson called.

'Oh now what?' Kenny moaned

They walked over to the hole and peered in. The sewage was coming up Tyson's arms. If they did not get him out of there, he would drown. (Ew what a horrible way to die.)

'AAAGHH!! CRAP! CRAP! I'M GOING TO DROWN IN PEE AND POOP!! I WANTED TO DIE CHOKING ON FOOOOOD!!'

They looked at each other, nobody wanted to jump in and save him. the sewage had covered Tyson completly who was still bend over trying desperatly to release his finger from the pipe. Max panicked, he did not want his best friend to die in this way. He took a deep breath and jumped in. His friends were in shock, who in there rigth mind would jump into a pool of poo? A goo friend thats who. The sewage was up to his waist and going up fast. He hesitated before putting his face in the gung. Max felt around the pipe with his hands until he found Tyson's hand and pulled hard on his hand. Eventually Tyson's finger came out of the hole and they bothe stood up talking a breath of air.

Their team mates watched them flap their arms around unable to see. 'GRRAAAAGH!!' They shouted. they looked like some kind of weird brown monsters trying to find there way out of the sewage. it was smelly but the others couldn't stop laughing at the sight ot their friends, they looked mad. Max and Tyson found the edge of the hole and tried to climb out, it was too high and they were to slimy. Ray and Kenny came to the rescue and pulled Max out, Hilary gave him a towel to wipe his eyes with. Next they had to rescue Tyson, grabbing a hand each they pulled the heavy boy up and Max joined in to help too. Tyson was slowly coming out, he lifted his feet up onto the edge of the hole and his weight pulled himself, Max Ray and Kenny back donw into the sewage with a huge splash. Time to go get Tyson's Grampa.

* * *

day one isn't finished yet there's still more maddness to come in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tyson's diet**

**Chapter 4**

If Kai did not have a burnt hand he would strangle Tyson to death. First he sets his own kitchen on fire and Kai ends up getting burnt, then he bursts a pipe and gets Kai covered in sewage, the garden is now a mess with sewage spilling everyway from the over flowing hole Tyson had dug earlier, If Kai's grandfather Voltaire find out about the garden he will kill Kai and the most annoying part, they use the toilet and the water has been turned of until the pipe is replaced.

The blade breakers got washed up before Grampa phoned the sewage company who told them they must pay 2000 for the damage, Kai used Voltaire's credit card number to pay for it. Of all the annoying things Tyson has done this would be in the top five. There was no way he was going to let Tyson get away with this. He had a plan for revenge. Kai had a secret. A secret I wont tell.

Luckily for them the pipe could be replace tomorrow but they would have to clean up the garden themselves. They still had water for the night although they were advised to turn it off and they were really not in the mood for cleaning up the mess. The city council turned off the sewage to stop the garden from getting worse and switched on the emergency sewage system that nobody knew even existed.

'Max?'

'What Tyson?' replied a moody Max.

'Do you think it's true about this house being haunted?'

Max sat up an looked at Tyson who was staring out there bedroom window. 'Dunno. Maybe. Kai could be lying.'

'You know, the graveyard isn't far from here. We could go look.'

'I'm not wandering around a graveyard especially now it's getting dark.'

Thud….thud…thud…thud. Max and Tyson looked up at the ceiling. Somebody in in the attic. 'I wonder who's up there?' Max asked. Tyson looked at him. 'We could go up Kai might have some really cool old things up there.'

'I don't know Tyson what if…' THUD…THUD…THUD! The banging got louder. 'Lets go up and see what's going on.'

Together the left the room and looked around for a way into the attic. The found a door leading to stairs, as soon as they opened the door the thudding got louder.

'What are you two numbskulls doing?'

Max and Tyson turned around to find Kai standing behind them. 'We heard banging noises and came to investigate.' Max replied.

'Hn. I thought it was you two being stupid. You'll need a flashlight.' Kai left them and came back a few minutes later with two flashlights. They three of them went up the stairs Max and Tyson carried the flashlights. The attic was dusty and had a floor, piles of cardboard boxes were everywhere. An old bed with holes was lying at the side. 'That used to be my bed.' Kai said. Making Max jump.

Max walked over to the bed an sat on it. Tyson looked around searching for any evidence of a person or ghost. It was very quiet until Max screamed loudly like a girl. 'Max what it is?' asked Tyson.

'SPIDER!!'

'Oh Max don't be such a baby.' Kai said.

Tyson grinned. THUD!. Everyone jumped. The noise came from the other side pf the attic. 'Who's there?' Kai asked. There a horrible groaning noise that made everyone's blood run cold. Max started shaking badly. 'Who is it?' Kai repeated. Thud. 'BLLLEEEUURP!'

'TYSON!' Kai yelled.

'Sorry.'

'Don't burp like that it's disgusting. Go over there and see who it is.'

'Why cant you go?'

'Because my arm is in a sling, thanks to you, and I wont be able to fight of a serial killer.'

Tyson walked over to the other side of the attic , Max and Kai followed behind. Another groan was heard. Tyson was now walking on a board, the floor had been finished. He carefully walked across it taking his time. His neck was cold, someone was breathing on him. It was quiet until he heard a weird noise behind him that sounded like a frog getting strangled. He whizzed so fast with his arm sticking out trying to attack what he believed to be a ghost but it was poor Max.

Max went flying backwards, every happened so fast for Max and slow for Tyson. As Max fell back Tyson made a grab for his friend, knowing he would be hurt if he fell onto the floor of the of the attic that was the ceiling of the room below. He grabbed Max's shorts by his waist, Max clashed through the plastering, Kai screamed a boy scream not a girl scream, Tyson yelled Max's name and Max's shorts and underpants came down.

CRASH! 'What was that?' Hilary screamed.

Ray, Hilary, Kenny and Grampa ran through the living room and into the hall. Plastering was all over the floor, they looked up to see Max dangling upside, his shorts and underwear were at his feet where Tyson held on for dear life. If he let go Max will die, but that was the second thing on Max's mind.

'OH MY GOD!!' Hilary squealed.

Max realised everyone was looking at him. He was stunned, shocked, surprised.

'TYSON THE CEILING!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? MY GRANDFATHER IS GOING TO KILL ME!!' Kai yelled. (well who else would be so angry about the ceiling?)

'KAI, MAX IS IN DANGER!!' Tyson yelled back.

'OH MY GOD! EVERYONE CAN SEE MY WINKIE!!' Max screamed covering his private with his hands. His face turned so red he looked like a beetroot.

Ray, Kenny, Hilary and Grampa ran upstairs to rescue Max. Tyson in the meantime was still holding onto Max's shorts. The problem was they were slipping over his feet. Kai took off his sling wanting to help, he kneeled down do Tyson's level. 'Kai what are doing?'

'I need to help.'

'You cant. What about your arm?'

'WHAT ABOUT MY UNDEES?' Max yelled.

'Ugh yeah. Not pretty sight.' Kai lied, all he could see was Max's feet, he didn't want to see Max's parts anyway.

In a flash the shorts and underpants came off completely and Max fell, brave Kai quickly slid off the board holing on with his good arm, gabbed Max's leg with his bad arm causing excruciating pain. (thank god for spell checker otherwise I would have never have spelled that big word)

Tyson looked at the shorts and underpants in his hands as Kai let out a scream. Hilary squealed Kai's name and it took a moment for Tyson to realise Kai was holding onto Max with his burnt hand. Kai was gasping from the pain and his cheeks were soaked with tears. Tyson looked down at Kai, he was far too weak to help them both.

'TYSON! TYSON OPEN THIS DOOR!' Grampa yelled knocking on the door.

'THE DOORS OPEN!' Tyson yelled back.

'NO IT'S NOT!'

'TYSON I'M SLIPPING!' Kai screamed.

'Get a blanket I've an idea. Hurry!' Grampa told them.

They ran downstairs listening to Tyson's yell as they went, Ray ran into the nearest bedroom and pulled the sheet off the bed and ran downstairs into the hall. Grampa, Kenny, Ray and Hilary took a corner each. Before they could pull on the sheet to straighten it out Kai's grip on the board weakened and he and Max fell, Tyson reached down and grabbed Kai's arm. Thanks to Tyson being fat he was stronger than before and was able to hold on for (drum roll) two seconds. Literally. If he wasn't fat it would be one second.

Down below the rescuers pulled on the sheet, Max and Kai landed in the middle. Kai and Max still got hurt though. They yelled out in pain as you do when you get hurt. Max shakily sat up his face white was a ghost. Kenny threw his corner over Max's lap to hide his 'winkie' as Max calls it. (I call it 'thingy') Kai was still lying on the floor in shock, Ray came to his side and lifted him up into a sitting position. He was whiter than Max, he was shaking more than Max and he was still crying.

'Are you ok ma little dudes? You gave quite a scare there ma homeys.' Grampa asked.

Max nodded slowly an Kai lent his head onto Ray's chest. Ray knew Kai was terrified of heights, it was brave of him to jump of the board to save Max. a herd of elephants came running down the stairs, whoops sorry I mean Tyson came running down the stairs, he's not that heavy. He was still holding Max's shorts and underpants. 'Max? Kai?'

'I…am n-never g-g-g-oing I-I-int-t-t-o a…a at-atic ag-again.' Max stuttered in a almost inaudible whisper.

Tyson looked at Kai, he was taking in deep breath's and holding onto Ray's clothes so tight his knuckled were white. Ray hushing him to try calm him down. Tyson had never seen Kai like this before, he looked so weak and venerable.

'He's scared of heights. I mean really scared, it would have taking all his courage to leap of that board for Max.' Ray said.

Kai was sweating badly never has he ever been in such a state in front of his team mates. He was too much in shock to care about they think. All he wanted was for somebody to hold him. The front door opened and everyone looked to see who it was. All their hearts stopped. Voltaire was standing with his mouth open staring at them all. He scanned each and every person and his eyes stopped on Kai. The eyes turned from shock to rage.'

Oh my god! Voltaire has returned from the unknown! What will he do? What will happen next? Will Kai get the biggest punishment of his life? Will the blade breakers be thrown out? Will Max get some underpants? Will Tyson realise he's still holding Max's underpants? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

here chapter 5 enjoy**

* * *

**

**Tyson's diet**

**Chapter 5**

Everyone stared at Voltaire who was staring at the boy with tears streaming his cheeks and was paler than a ghost. The boy known as Kai was still shaking madly and breathing fast but his breathing increased when he saw Voltaire. He was going to get a beaten for sure. He held onto Ray tightly and Tyson put Max's pants up to his face as if trying to hide. He smelled something horrible and realised he was still holding Max's pants.

'What the hell is going on?' Voltaire asked in his I-am-an-evil-boss tone as he marched towards Kai.

Kai tried to push himself into Ray more as thought he thought he would disappear into Ray and be safe unlike Tyson and Max's underwear which he threw to the floor. Voltaire scooped Kai up in his arms who had let go of Ray and walked away from the group. He turned and looked at them all.

'Well? Why are you all here? Why is there a giant hole in my ceiling? What it that horrible smell? And why is my grandson in such a state?' He asked in his I-demand-you-tell-me-or-else tone.

'Well Voltaire there was a fire in my kitchen.' Tyson began.

'Which Tyson started.' Kenny said.

'And Kai said we could stay here. Max fell through the ceiling and Kai saved him and bought us time to get this blanket so we could catch them and Kai's scared of heights but of course your not exactly a great grandfather so you wouldn't know that…'

'I KNOW WHAT MY OWN GRANDSON IS SCARED OF!'

'…Yeah well…um… so anyways the horrible smell is Max's underwear.'

'Hey! It's not my undees! It's the sewage pipe in the back garden that you burst that's causing the smell.'

Voltaire looked down at Kai who he had in a lying position in his arms, fury was still in his eyes. Kai stared back with big, cute, bubbly crimson eyes filling up with tears again (aawwww). 'Kai? Is this all true?'

'Yes Voltaire it is.' A familiar voice said. Everyone looked at the door, Mr Dickenson was standing at the doorway glaring at Voltaire.

'MR DICKENSON HAS COME TO SAVE US!' Tyson yelled.

'I came to check on you all and I see that Voltaire has returned.'

'Cool, but how did you know we were here?' Tyson asked.

'I told him we would be staying here.' Grampa replied.

'Staying here? I don't think so.' Voltaire said.

'Please grandfather. Let them stay. No more trouble I promise. Please.' Kai begged tearfully.

Voltaire stared at Kai for a moment. 'Fine, but we need to talk.' He walked through a door that lead to the dining room still carrying Kai in his arms.

'My god that was close. I thought he was going to zap us and shout 'EXTERMINATE' Thank god you came Mr D.' Tyson said.

'Exterminate? Isn't that what the Daleks say in Doctor Who before they kill someone?' Kenny asked.

'Muh?' Tyson said not having a clue what Kenny was on about.

'Well I don't think Voltaire would have done anything to you…why aren't you standing up Max?' Mr Dickenson asked. Max's face went red.

* * *

Ray was sitting on his bed waiting for Kai to come back. He had been gone for two hours. Max got his underpants back and Tyson washed his face and hands about a million times after he touched the pants. Tyson and Max were sitting on the floor opposite the bed and Kenny and Hilary went home.

'Ugh I can still smell it. I feel so dirty and still feel like I'm covered in cooties.'

'Tyson! I do not have cooties!'

'Yeah, yeah. I hope Voltaire isn't a Dalek. I hate the Daleks, there so scary!'

'Tyson, Daleks are talking trash cans.' Ray said.

The door swung open and Kai walked in and closed the door behind him. The face paint was runny from where he was crying. 'Kaisy? Babe?' Ray got up and went over to Kai giving him a hug. 'Are you ok? You were gone for ages.'

'I'm fine don't worry. You can stay but no more mucking around. Can you two leave? I need sleep.'

'Sure Kai.'

* * *

**Day two**

_Tyson was walking down the chocolate pavement and sniffed the chocolate air. He took a huge bite out of the chocolate house. _

'_Oh man all this chocolate, for me. It's so beautiful.'_

_Everything was made of chocolate, even the animals and people everything except Tyson. He saw his friend chocolate Max running towards him. The boy he loved, the boy he loved to eat. So delicious, so smooth, so yummy. The best thing about Max was every time Tyson eats him, he would grow back. Tyson could eat him everyday._

'_Max!' _

'_Tyson. Come to me baby. I am filled with fudge!' _

'_Oh Max! Max I love you. Your so tasty and you come back everyday not like Ray who never returned after I ate him.' _

_Tyson hugged Max and held him close, he breathed in the lovely chocolaty fudge smell. He opened his mouth wide and took a bite out of Max's shoulder…_

'AAAAAAAAH!'

Tyson's eyes snapped open. He was in the bedroom he shared with Max, no chocolate, no fudge. There was something dry in his mouth, cloth…clothes? Max jerked his arm away from Tyson who had bitten it in his sleep while declaring his love for Max.

'TYSON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?'

'Sorry, I thought you were chocolate.'

'Guys? What going on?' Ray asked.

'This better be good, I was having a nice dream.' Kai yawned.

'Really? What about?' Ray asked hoping it would be about him.

'Oh god it was brill. I was torturing Boris with a flamethrower and oh his screams. I've always wondered what he would sound like.' Kai said dreamily.

'Tyson bit my arm!.'

'I thought you were chocolate!'

'Kai!' Voltaire's voiced boomed. 'I thought I said no more nonsense.'

'Sorry grandfather. It wont happen again.'

Tyson looked at the clock. It was only a few minutes past six, no wonder he was tired. 'Well night all.'

'What? Oh no your getting up for training.' Kai said.

'Even me?' Ray asked.

'Of course but you have to take your shirt off.' Kai smiled seductively. Ray blushed.

* * *

After two hours of training it was time for breakfast. Hilary was sorting it out for them, a healthy breakfast for Tyson's diet. He currently weighed ten stone when his ideal weight should be eight stone. Hilary came outside and called them all in. Tyson ran to the door faster than you can say 'dog' (random word) 'BREAKFAST!'

In the dining Tyson sat on his seat and bounced up and down not realising he was sitting on top of Voltaire. He heard a loud 'ahem' that made him jump off. Blushing madly he sat at the other side of the table Kai had witness the bouncing and was blushing even redder that Tyson.

'Take a seat everyone.' Hilary sang. Everyone sat down and Hilary put a bowl of porridge down in front of Tyson and Max. the butler came in carrying the rest of the breakfast on a sliver food carrier thingy. (lol I don't what its called)

'What's this stuff?' Tyson asked disgusted by the white gloop (I like porridge actually with milk and honey or sugar mmmm)

'It's porridge!' Hilary replied. Voltaire snorted.

'Yes grandfather?' Kai asked knowing his grandfather wasn't happy about something. 'I never said anything' Voltaire snapped back making Kai flinch slightly. 'Yes grandfather, sorry grandfather.'

'Why don't you just call him Grampa like us normal people?' Tyson asked.

'You mean like working class riff-raff's?' (oh riff-raff very posh and snobby lol)

'Grr riff-raff?'

'Tyson please!' Kai hissed.

Tyson glared at Voltaire. He then turned his attention back to his breakfast. He picked his spoon up and stirred the white stuff that had no milk and looks rather crappy. Its better with milk anyway… 'Do I have to eat this?'

'Yes, but if you would rather stay fat then that's fine by me.' Voltaire sneered.

'What!'

'You heard me.'

'Ok that's it! I may be a little bit overweight…'

'A little bit? don't make me laugh.'

'Grandfather don't!' Kai yelled regretting it immediately.

'DON'T YOU DARE SNAP AT ME BOY! Get yourself down to the cellar and bring me up some wine!'

'I-it's a bit early isn't it?' Kai asked quietly his voice shaking.

'I know that! I want you to put it in the fridge you idiot!'

Kai's eyes start to water and Tyson stands up and stupidly knocks his bowl of porridge over. 'HEY! You cant talk to him like that!' (this will get humourus I swear) 'Tyson its fine!' Kai shouted trying to keep his tears in.

Kai got up and walked out of the room, Tyson followed him. Ray in the meantime was in the toilet with constipation. (sorry if your eating) in the cellar looked around, there was a wall full of wines and a bunch of boxes and a bed? A crap cheap uncomfortable looking bed. 'Kai?'

Kai gasped and turned around. 'Tyson you scared me!'

'Sorry. Why do you let Voltaire talk to you like that?'

'It was a stupid question. Of course its too early! What was I thinking?'

Tyson sat on a gas tank. He watched Kai look at the bottles of wine 'Oh god which one?'

Tyson shuffled around trying to get comfy and found a nail. He started jabbing the gas tank. 'Tyson don't its full of gas!'

Tyson jumped away from it and slipped on a stone, he went flying forward and bashed into the wine racks. Kai gasped again as some bottles fell of and smashed. Tyson got up and looked at Kai's face. His eyes were red and watery ready to let his tears out. Kai was going to get one hell of a beaten for this.

'Kai? I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to get into trouble. I'll clean this mess up.'

Kai nodded and told him the mop and bucket was in the kitchen. Tyson ran off and got them. He filled the bucket up with water and came back down to find Kai in Ray's arms and Voltaire standing behind them. Tyson began moping the mess which was behind Voltaire.

'Grandson. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you like that.'

'You said you changed but you haven't!' Kai's voice was muffled by Ray's shirt. 'I hate you!'

Tyson wasn't looking at what he was doing and hit the wine racks. The wine rack made a loud cracking noise. Kai and Ray looked at it. The wine rack started swaying they ran from it as well as Tyson and the wine rack fell on top of Voltaire, the wine rack is not light! Its heavy. (serves him right making Kai cry)

'Oops.'

* * *

Kai and Ray went to the hospital with Voltaire and Tyson got a huge lecture from Hilary and was tied to a seat and force fed the porridge. Now he and Max where alone in the mansion. Kenny and Hilary had gone off somewhere and Grampa was visiting one of his friends.

'Hey Ty?'

'Yeah?'

'What do you think that noise was last night?'

'Dunno I never saw anything. We could go up again but stay away from the boards.'

'Um ok.'

The two of them grabbed some flashlights and headed for the attic…again. They went in and looked around. They could hear buzzing noises.

'Max? Do you hear that?'

'U-uh Tyson? Look over there.' Max said nervously.

Tyson looked to where Max's flashlight was shining and froze. There was a bee hive hanging from the ceiling. Tyson blinked. He had never seen a bee hive before only on TV. Mostly on cartoons. The bees were buzzing in and out of the hive.

'How did they get in?' Tyson asked.

'Through that hole I guess. I wonder why they made the hive in here? don't bee's like being outside?'

'How should I know?'

'Guys? Are you up here?' Kenny shouted.

Kenny came into the attic and walked over to them. He looked at the bee's and got a bit excited. 'Oh my! Look at that! Such a unique sight and what a rare treat to have a real bee hive in your attic! What a great chance to study these bee's Kai must be the luckiest guy alive! I've always wanted to study the bee's way of living and learn how they make honey. Did you know that bee's are a monophyletic lineage within the super family apoidea? There are nearly…' (what the hell is a monophyletic lineage? I googled info on bee's just so you know I'm not a weirdo nerd lol I like bees though)

_Oh god here we go. _Tyson thought to himself. He pretended to listen while Max did listen because he was interested in the honey part. Ages later…

'Bumblebee population are limited to only a few queens, and thus are not significant pollinators of early fruit.'

'…Muh?' Max asked dumbly.

THUD! 'W-what was t-th-that?' Kenny asked.

'Maybe it was the ghost!' Max said.

'GHOST? Nobody told me this house was haunted!'

There some scratching noises making everyone jump. Kenny nearly wet himself. 'So…uh' Tyson laughed nervously 'Kenny, buddy why don't you go over there and have a look?'

'Me!'

'Yeah Chief your so smart an everything you don't believe ghost stories do you? Go on have a look we'll be right behind you.' Max lied.

Kenny looked at Tyson who gave him the thumbs up. Going over to the source of the noise was the last thing Kenny wanted to do. He decided to be brave and slowly walked over to some boxes. He was very quiet and slow and shaking as though there was an earthquake. There was a gap between some high piled boxes with god-only-know-what inside. He stopped when he heard more scratching coming from the gap and he was right in front of the gap! He turned slowly to look in the gap. It was dark.

Max and Tyson stood well back and watched. They couldn't believe how brave Kenny was being, usually he would be shitting himself doing this. Kenny took a step closer to the dark, scary, cobweb and spider infested gap. Tyson thought of something, he will sneak up behind Kenny, grab him and scream in his ear. Tyson smiled at the thought.

Kenny bent over slightly and squinted his un-see able eyes when suddenly without warning two white eyes with no pupils appeared, they looked mad and bloodshot, as quick as they came a creature jumped at Kenny and clung onto his face. Kenny screamed and wet himself and started flapping his arms around making no attempt to pull the creature off.

The creature's mouth was foamy and had brownish red hair and spiked in some places. It a had a big bushy tail and was biting Kenny's nose with it's big sharp teeth. Kenny continued to scream while Max ran around in a circle screaming 'what do we do? What do we do?' Tyson was franticly looking around then a (_ahem)_ smart idea came to his head. He grabbed a broken and dirty hockey stick, aimed, and swung it as hard as he could, not at the creature attacking Kenny. Instead he hit the bee hive.

* * *

oh boy you'd think Tyson wasn't born with a brain. lol. next chapter will be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**hi everyone im soooo sorry i haven't updated in ages. my glasses broke! i couldn't go onto my lappy without them. i mean i could see but my eyes would hurt like hell. lol thats for being patient.

* * *

**

Tyson's diet

**Chapter 6**

'TYSON! NOOOOO!' Max shouted but it was too late, the bee hive came flying of the tube it was hanging on and flew towards Kenny and landed at his feet. Tyson's grin disappeared, he missed the weird creature. The room went quiet for a few moment then the bee's started buzzing louder than ever and the creature jumped off of Kenny and ran, animals can sense danger after all.

'Uh oh.' Tyson said dropping the hockey stick. The bee's came out of the bee hive and flew around in a circle getting louder and louder.

* * *

Hilary was sitting on a bench with Alice, a friend from school. They were eating ice-cream when suddenly Hilary shivered. 'What's wrong Hil?'

'I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling that Tyson was just done something extremely stupid that will cause himself and others pain.'

* * *

at the hospital Kai and Ray stood next to Volt

'Well Mr Hiwatari, I'm happy to tell you that you have no broken bones but your arm and leg is badly bruised. Your going to need a walking stick.' The Doctor informed him.

Kai smiled, finally, his grandfather will look like the weak old man he has always wanted him too be. The doctor continued 'you will be allowed to go home today you did not have a stroke it was a chest pain.'

'Ah that's good to know. When can I go home?' Voltaire asked.

'You can leave just now. We will give you a walking stick on your way out.' The doctor smiled.

* * *

'BBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTT!!'

Kenny once again screamed. Max and Tyson stared at the swirling mass of angry bee's. 'Tyson?' Max said over the noise. 'I hate you sometimes.' the bee's attacked and stung all three boys most attacking Kenny because he was the closest.

'AAAAAAAAAH!!'

* * *

The taxi arrived for Voltaire, Kai and Ray. Kai was wondering what Tyson and Max were doing, probably eating ice cream. 'Hey Ray? What if there eating ice cream? Or chocolate?'

'Who Tyson?'

'Yeah.'

'He should know not too, he's on a diet.'

Voltaire grunted. 'That fat pig will never lose weight. I know someone who worked in that hotel you stayed at during the world championships, he told me fatso ate all the food and was still hungry.'

Kai glared at him, nobody calls Tyson names like that but him!

* * *

Max and Tyson ran for their lives, the ran around the room waving their hands around. 'Tyson! The stairs!' They ran towards the stairs and Tyson pushed a big box down them. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'

'I'm trying to stop the bee's from escaping…oh wait a minute…were the ones who are trying to escape!'

'YES YOU STUPID IDIOT!!'

Tyson and Max ran down the stairs and jumped over the box, they slammed the door shut trapping the bee's inside. Only a few bee's got out but they were all stung out. 'Phew, we made it Max.'

'AAAAH!' Kenny cried.

'TYSON! WE FORGOT KENNY!!'

'NOOOO! THE BEE'S WILL TURN HIM INTO YUMMY HONEY!!'

'No Tyson they'll just sting him to death!.'

'I thought bee's used human blood to make honey. Isn't that what Kenny said?'

'Tyson your thinking on that crappy sci-fi movie we watched last month.'

'Help me!!' Kenny cried.

'What are we going to do?'

'Calm down Max, I have a plan.'

'It was your last plan that got us into this mess!'

* * *

'Yeah I know but listen…'

Rain hit the window Ray was staring out of. The clouds were dark and a bit black, thunder was coming. Kai rested his head on Ray's shoulder and dozed off, Voltaire was silent. He was sitting in the front seat away from Kai and Ray thank god. Ray didn't want him near him or Kai. They would be back at the mansion in ten minutes, then they will be kicked out.

The taxi slowed to a halt and the engine switched off. The driver turned the keys a few times to get the taxi running again but failed. 'Sorry but its broken down. I'll call someone to send out another taxi for you until then you two boys will have to help push this car off the road.'

Ray groaned and shook Kai awake. 'Numg?' Kai said half asleep. 'Come on Kai wake up.'

* * *

Max and Tyson ran down to the kitchen as fast as they could, Tyson of course took longer because of his weight. Max opened the fridge and took out two bottles of scooshable whipped cream (the tin spray stuff I mean you push the button and the cream comes scooshing out and its like air crappy really not like the cream you get in buns and cakes…) Tyson entered the kitchen gasping for air. Max gave him a bottle.

'Tyson are you sure this is going to work?'

'Of course, listen when we spray this stuff the bee's are bound to fly towards it, they like sweet stuff don't they?' They turned round to leave the room when something catches there eye.

* * *

A loud roll of thunder boomed nearby the taxi as Kai and Ray got back in. The driver radioed his workplace for a new taxi. Kai cuddled into Ray, wondering what Tyson and Max were doing, hopefully not destroying the mansion. He looked out of the window and saw the graveyard. 'I wonder if…yeah.' Kai smirked.

'What are you smirking at Kaisy?' Ray asked.

'Nothing kitty. Don't worry.'

'Kaisy? Kitty?' Voltaire asked. Kai went pale, he still hasn't had the chance to tell Voltaire about him and Ray.

* * *

An obese man with a huge double chin and was see through stood before Tyson and Max, waging his finger and shaking his head. Max and Tyson stared with their mouths open. Kenny meanwhile was cornered by the bee's away from the door, he had his hands up to his face, trying to protect himself. Tyson and Max were shaking like mad.

'F-fat bl-blu-blubber belly?' Tyson asked.

The man looked very angry, he crossed his arms and glared at them evilly. He shook his head and disappeared. Max and Tyson just stared at the spot were the man was. The mansion was silent, even Kenny had gone quiet. Suddenly, a cup came flying out from nowhere and hit Tyson.

'OW!! What the hell?'

'Oh my god! A POLTERGIEST!! THIS IS LIKE HARRY POTTERS PEEVES!!'

Tyson looked questionally at Max. 'Peeves?'

'Yeah you know Peeves, Hogwarts poltergeist. In the books?'

'I don't read the books. Why read it when you can watch it?'

_TYSON_!! Said a ghostly male voice making the two boys jump out of there skin.

They heard some noises coming from the fridge door. They closed the fridge to see the colourful letters forming words. The boys were shocked to see them slide around by themselves, Tyson wondered why Voltaire has colourful letter magnets on the fridge. The words said:

_Tyson_

_You must_

_Die_

Tyson screamed loudly then stopped when another letter moved around.

_Tyson_

_You must _

_Diet_

'Duh I know that! BUT I'M NOT THAT FAT!!' The letters moved again.

_Yes you are_

_Your 2 ½ pounds _

_Over weight_

'How did you know?'

_I know everything _

_About you stupid_

The letters moved again

_I also know,_

_Tyson Granger_

_And_

_Max Tate_

_have a _

_Secret stash of sweets _

_In your bedroom_

'Oh my god!!' Max squealed.

'Lets get out of here!! Kenny's still in trouble.'

They ran out of the kitchen to the stairs were Tyson stopped. He was out of breathe. 'Max…I've… got no…energy.'

'Don't worry! Eat your cream!!'

They opened there airy cream and scooshed it into there mouths (even though the cream is airy is it fun squirting it into my mouth. It dies taste good too. But I still prefer whipped cream from a tub anyhow) Tyson enjoyed the cream that went into his mouth and down his chin, all his troubles and fear seemed to have left him. The sweetness, the fluffiness, the…

'TYSON!!' Kai yelled very angrily.

Max and Tyson looked at the front door where a very unhappy Kai and Ray stood.

'Tyson! Your supposed to be on a diet!! I'm so disappointed in you! And Max you should know better!' Ray said.

Tyson and Max looked at each other then ran up to Ray. Max feel to his knees and wrapped his arms around Ray's waist while Tyson put his arms around Ray's neck. 'OH RAY WE WERE SOOO SCARED!!' Max cried.

'There was a fat man in the kitchen and he threw a cup at me!!'

Voltaire looked at them as if they had gone insane, Kai smiled. They must have done something stupid to upset the ghost man. He walked away into the kitchen and looked around. He spotted the message on the fridge and raised an eyebrow. He returned to the hall.

'What's with them message on the fridge?'

Max and Tyson froze. 'Message? What message?'

'The one that says I also know Tyson Granger and Max Tate have a secret stash of sweets in your bedroom. Confession is it?'

'NO! IT WAS THE GHOST FAT BLUBBER BELLY!!'

Kai went pale. 'Did you call him that?'

Voltaire spoke up. 'Oh Kai not this silly ghost story again.'

'It's not a story its true!'

'Help me!' a small voice said.

'Is that Kenny?' Ray asked.

'…Yeah he's locked in the attic with bees and a mutated thing.' Tyson said calmly.

'What bees?'

'Tyson! Max! what have you done?'

* * *

Kenny was putting sting ointment on his sore lumpy arm. All the bee's died after losing there stings and were lying on the floor surrounding Kenny. Ray and Kai rescued him and looked around for the animal. They still didn't know what it was that attacked Kenny.

'So Kai?' Tyson said as he sat up. They were all in Tyson and Max's bedroom trying to calm Kenny down from the horrific attack.

'Hn?'

'This ghost story of yours? Do ya mind telling us about it?'

At that moment the door swung open and Grampa came in. 'Yo homies what's happening ma little dudes?'

'Hey Grampa.' They all replied.

'So Kenny ma dog, I heard you got attacked by some bee's hmm? That too bad you really ought to be careful. So my peeps what you all doing the night? Party? Hitting the nightclub? Why in my day we always cruised around the town in our cars. I remember my first car, she was a beauty. Used to show her off to girls, all the girls thought I was cool. Oh those were the days. Nowadays you kids don't do that no more, always playing computer games, or watching TV. That's why we don't have a TV.'

'Yeah Grampa I know. And for a start were not old enough for nightclubs, were too young to drive and teens do drive around in cars and not everybody sits at home all day. Anyway Kai is about to tell us a ghost story.'

Everyone looked at Kai who was resting his head on Rays shoulder. 'If I must. I Haven't told you guys the whole story. You see fat blubber belly aka Smithy Windsor, he used to be a cook. He cooked meals for Voltaire and me. And well I…I killed him.'

* * *

**mmmm kai killed him eh? know how did that happen? please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter seven!! wooooooooooo!! lalalalala!! enjoy!!

* * *

**

Chapter 7

The bladers stared at Kai with their mouths wide open, unaware that Grampa was walking up the stairs humming a tune. Tyson's eyes were wide and scared, he jumped up and ran for the door screaming his head off. He ran towards Grampa as soon as he opened the door.

'Yo ma homie what's the hurry?'

'RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! RUN!! KAI'S A KILLER!! AAAAAH! HE'S GOING TO KILL US!! I ALWAYS KNEW HE WAS A MURDERER AAAAAAHHHHHH!!'

Ray came out of the room and looked down the stairs just as Tyson pulled the door open and ran out into the storm. The rest of the team came up behind him. 'How long do you think it'll be till he comes back?'

'Three, two, one.' Kai counted.

Tyson came running back in soaking wet. He looked up at the stairs and saw the killer known as Kai. He screamed and ran into the living room where a grumpy Voltaire was. Kai shook his head. 'I haven't even explained myself yet.

'AAAAAH!!' Tyson came running out of the room and collapsed from exhaustion.

'Man he needs to get back in shape. How did let this happen?' Grampa asked himself.

Everyone was back in the bedroom and Tyson was tied to a chair to stop him from running off. Even Grampa had joined them to find out what was going on. Kai cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

'YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!'

'Tyson shut up! I'm not a murderer, there's a big difference between killing someone and murdering someone.' Kai said.

Tyson stayed quiet for two seconds. 'You'll never get away with this!'

'Don't make me gag you. Ok then it happened when I was seven years old…'

'You murdered when you were seven?' Tyson interrupted again. Kai glared at him. 'I'll be quite.' He gulped.

'As I was saying, I had just gotten here after Voltaire removed me from the abbey for blowing half of it up with black Dranzer. He sent me into the kitchen to ask the new chef for some chicken soup…'

* * *

Flashback!!

(_blllaaaahhh!!_ means its Kai talking through the story, well the style of writing not the blllaaaaahhh bit lol)

_When I walked into the kitchen I met Smithy Windsor for the first time ever. He was really fat it was the first time I saw an obese man close up. Of course I was just a kid so I made fun of him. _

Kai points at Smithy Windsor. 'You're a fat man. You look like a giant balloon! What's your name?'

_Smithy wasn't too pleased with me. _

'How dare you call me fat?'

'It wasn't really much of a dare.'

'_Wow Kai you were even a jerk when you were little?' Tyson interrupted._

'_Shut up Tyson!' Kai yelled._

'If I put a pin in your belly will you blow up?' Kai asked

'No! I think you need to learn some manners.' He scowled.

_I didn't think much of him. A few days later…_

'_Did you get the soup?' Tyson interrupted again._

'_If you interrupt one more time I'll shove hot boiling soup up your arse!' Kai shouted._

_As I was saying before FATSO here interrupted. _

'_I'm not fat!' _

'_Yo dude let Kai tell his story.' Grampa said._

_Thank you. A few day later Voltaire sent me to the kitchen again to order some more food._

'_What kind of food?' _

_SHUT UP!! (Kai punches Tyson) I cant remember what food! When I went back in Smithy rolled his eyes but I didn't take much notice. _

'Hello fatso! I'm going to call you fat blubber belly from now on!'

'Don't call me that! I shall be speaking to your grandfather.'

'Speak to me about what?' Voltaire asked.

Smithy was taken aback, he didn't expect Voltaire to be there. 'You grandson, sir, has been rather rude and calling me names.'

'Such as?'

'Fat blubber belly.' Kai told him. Voltaire smiled a evil twisted smile that Kai has never liked.

'Really? Well you do need to loose weight. I'll make sure Kai gets punished.'

_And so I did. He gave me one hell of a beating but he didn't tell me stop calling him names, he told me to call him other names. I thought he made me call him them because it was to make me appear stronger but really it was just an excuse to beat me and make his other people feel miserable. _

_Everyday I was told to go into the kitchen and say all these things to Smithy. _

'Hiya tubby.' 'Hello lard belly.' 'Hello chubby.' 'Hiya thunder thighs.'

_Smithy got madder and madder. He always shouted at me or broke down in tears. I stopped calling him names when I ended up in the hospital._

'_Just one question Kai.' Kenny interrupted. 'Why didn't Smithy just leave?' _

_He was being paid pretty low cash and he had a family to provide for. There were other jobs for him. Nobody else took him on. The next time I went to the kitchen I just ordered the food and left. He never did cheer up, none of the other staff would speak to him. The always called him names and stuff behind his back. _

'That Smithy really needs to shower more doesn't he?' A maid said to a cleaner.

'Oh god I know. Did you see him when he came in this morning? He was wearing a grey t-shirt and his arm pits and his chest was soaking wet you could see the dampness in his t-shirt.'

_They always said these things outside of the kitchen door loud enough for him to hear. I actually felt sorry for him, he was all alone just like me. Well, he had a loving family to go home to. I started speaking to him even though I knew Voltaire would beat me if he found out. I mean by after the black Dranzer thing I lost all my memory and by then Voltaire hadn't knocked all of my emotions out of me yet. One day I went into the kitchen…_

'Hello Kai.' He greeted. Voltaire was behind him, glaring.

_Voltaire hates it when the working class speak to me. He believes their a lower species._

'Get on with your work fat blubber belly! And I don't want your disgusting sweat getting into my food! I don't why I even hired you. Always sweating and smelly. You cant be hygienic.'

_The truth was, we never ate any of the food he cooked. I don't know he didn't just fire him I think he just wanted someone to be horrible to. He knew he this was the only job he could get, all the jobs were taking._

Voltaire left the room giving Kai a hatred look. Kai stood quietly for a moment and went up to the work top and picked up a knife. He cut some lard that was lying there and looked at the white stuff that clung onto the knife. Not knowing what it was he put it in his mouth. It tasted horrible and greasy, he spat it out onto the floor.

'Oh no you don't want to eat that you'll get fat. Like me!' Smithy sobbed.

He slammed the metal spatula down onto the frying pan, splashing fat everywhere. He took a seat at the kitchen table and cried. Kai watched the grown man cry. He had never seen a man cry before.

_I didn't understand why he was crying. I thought all adults spoke to each other like that. Voltaire always spoke horribly to people on the phone._

'Why are you crying? Is it because of what Grandfather said?'

'_Can you repeat that last bit? I didn't hear you over the thunder.' Tyson asked._

'_Yeah its really loud, it must be over us.' Ray said immediately regretting it. Tyson and Max started screaming their heads off. It took a while for them to calm down so Kai could continue his story._

'Why are you crying? Is it because of what Grandfather said?'

Smithy nodded. 'He's right though. Look at me I'm fat! I'm ugly! I'm disgusting!'

The pan suddenly caught fire, the fat in it came spitting out landing everywhere. Kai had never seen anything like this and ended up screaming.

'_Why did you start screaming?' Tyson asked._

_Tyson I thought the house was blowing up. I was seven!_

Kai continued to scream as Smithy got up quickly to move the pan over to the sink.

_Then it happened. It shocked me so much I couldn't believe what I saw._

A maid came in to see what Kai was screaming at. He flung his arms around her waist. 'THE HOUSE IS BLWING UP! WERE ALL GOING TO GET BURNED!' He cried. (aaaw)

Smithy meanwhile was getting a dish towel to grab the handle with.

'You stupid at pig! Can't you do anything right?' The maid snapped.

Smithy stood still holding the frying pan by its handle. He looked at the maid, ignoring the fact the frying pan was flaming. He had a different look in his eye.

_It was a evil look. I didn't like it. I've never seen anyone with that look before. It was evil, twisted and angry. The look of revenge._

He came towards her with the flaming pan and fell the contents at her. The hot fat and sausages flew at her face, hitting her and burning her terribly. Kai got hit by some sausages and fat. He got arms burnt. They both screamed in pain. A woman who deserved it and a child who was at the right place at the wrong time, skin blistering and hurting like mad

Kai, being a small child and not very knowledgeable about burns believed he was melting and would soon become a puddle. The maid ran out of the room into another maids arms who screamed at the sight of her face and hands. The frying pan was dropped onto the ground. Smithy couldn't believe his eyes. He had harmed a child. A small child who had once bullied him but soon became the only nice person in this mansion.

He went over to Kai and picked him up and made his way to the sink. Kai panicked thinking he was going to put him on the cooker to cook him. He screamed and kicked, trying his best to get away from the madman. Pain shooted through Smithy's chest. His right arm, that has been sore since Voltaire left the room which Kai was unaware of even in the present time, Became weak. He dropped Kai and clutched his chest. Kai landed painfully on the hard floor and let out another scream.

Smithy fell to the floor and onto his back with Kai underneath him. The sudden weight on him made Kai scream in agony. He felt a pair of hands under his arms and he was pulled out from under the heavy man. Smithy struggled for breath as he clutched his chest knowing he was having a heart attack.

A cleaner was on the phone getting three ambulances, one for Smithy, and one for the maid, (and one for the little boy who lived down the lane! Ok I'm writing a story not the song lyrics for baa, baa black sheep lol) and one for Kai. The injured maid had a bag a frozen brousel sprouts to her face, cooling the blisters that still hurt like hell. Kai held onto Voltaire as tight as he could and stared at the man who had stopped breathing. The look of sheer terror on the young boys face was enough to make Voltaire realise his grandson would be traumatised by this.

* * *

Flash forward.

'And it did traumatise me. I didn't go into the kitchen for months…' Kai trailed off, tears had escaped his eyes.

Ray hugged him tightly. Everyone was in shock, they didn't expect anything like that to happen. ' I've seen his ghost a few times since then. Voltaire locked me in the kitchen to try get me out of my fear and I saw him standing by the cooker, smiling. I freaked out of course. Ended up in therapy. Voltaire doesn't believe my stories. He thinks I'm being stupid. When I was eight, I went into the kitchen and found some cooking oil in a bottle, I didn't know what it was. I thought it something tasty so I opened it and I heard someone say 'no'. I looked at the cooker and saw him shaking his head.

'I wet myself and ran out of the room. Voltaire wasn't pleased with me wetting myself. This other time I had managed to steal some sweets from a shop and I hide in my room to eat them. I saw him again and he said, 'you don't want to end up like me do you?' so I screamed. Again. every time I try to eat something fattening, well not every time but sometimes, he turns up and tells me off.'

'That's weird.' Tyson said.

'That's spooky!' Kenny said wincing as he touched a bee sting on his arm.

'He left me alone for a while. But now he's back. don't know why but he is. I think he wants you to stop eating crap Tyson.'

Tyson was surprised. 'Why? Why would he care about my health?'

'Maybe he doesn't want you to end up like him. Dead.'

'So what you're sayin' is Tyson need to lose his weight or else this dude will haunt him hmm?' Grampa asked. Kai nodded. 'Well Tyson ma man, it's time you put your keester into action! You'll start training first thing tomorrow morning. We'll train in the hallway. Plenty room there. Until then how about we get some sleep?'

* * *

Everyone was in bed. Kenny was sleeping in Max's bed. Tyson was still awake. He was going through the story in his head. _Man, I can't believe it. Kai sure suffered a lot here. I wonder if Voltaire still beats him? Well I hope not. And I wonder if its true about Smithy wanting me too lose weight? I am out of shape and my blading skills have gone down the drain. I've not been serious about this diet. I've got to get my butt into gear!_

Kai's head was leaning on Ray's chest. He was enjoying Ray's warmth but he couldn't help but think about Smithy. His spirit isn't at rest. His head was buzzing around, which reminded him, there was a million bee corpses in the attic and the hallway. Ray put his hand through Kai's hair causing to jump.

'You alright baby?'

Kai sat up slightly to look at him. 'Yeah I'm fine.'

'It's not you're fault Kai. You were scared. Any seven year old would have kicked if a man had just thrown hot oil over a woman grabbed hold of them. I know I would. You have to stop blaming yourself.'

Kai rolled onto Ray so he was lying on top of him. 'But I can't. I feel bad for him. He's not going to go…wherever it is you go when you die. Maybe I should find his family and tell them he's still here.'

'But we don't know Kai. We don't know if he's still here. If he's stuck. Spirits can be grounded. They don't know they've died or they're too scared too move on or they have some unfinished business. We don't know if Smithy is grounded to this earth. We don't know if he has moved on, spirits can come back to visit you know. So he might have moved on and is just visiting this mansion.'

'Exactly! We don't know if he's moved on. He might be grounfed.'

'Grounded.' Ray corrected him. 'Yeah and he might not be.'

'I'm going to get a psykick.'

'A psykick?' Ray repeated.

'Yeah to do a séance. Maybe he can help Smithy to the other side.' Kai exclaimed enthusiastically (I almost spelled that right!! Oh my god!! I only missed an 'I' and a 'L' yeah so anyways)

Ray smiled at Kai. He looked so cute when he smiled like that. His eyes had a beautiful sparkle to them, even though it was dark he could still see them. 'If that's what you want to do, I'll help you find a good one.'

Kai's smile widened. Ray lifted his head and kissed his soft lips. Kai responded by pushing Ray's head back down and kissed him back.

* * *

**i thought i'd end it nicely after such a hectic chap. i know it doesn't have much humour but come on i had to be kind of serious when writing that. please review! i promise the next chap will be funnier!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello sorry its been sooooo long since is last updated. **

**Tyson's diet**

**Chapter 8**

After a wet and thundery night the morning was lovely and warm although it was still wet. The sun was rising slowly and Kai was hitting Tyson with a pillow. Getting up at six wasn't exactly Tyson's favourite pass time.

'GET UP YOU FAT PIG!!'

'WAAAH!! KAI!!!!'

Ray laughed as he watched Kai repeatedly hit Tyson over the head. Fifteen minutes later he finally gets out of bed. It took another twenty minutes for the sleepy teen to get changed into a grey running suit. He stepped out of his bedroom and made his way along the huge corridor and down the fancy staircase yawning as he went. He fell down the last three steps cried out in pain and woke Voltaire.

'KAI!' He yelled even though Kai had nothing to do with Tyson's falling. 'What did I tell you yesterday? No more disturbance!'

'It wasn't my fault! Tyson fell! How is that my fault?'

Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray and Grampa were all in the main living room listening to the argument that was coming from upstairs in Voltaire's study. They could hear every word.

'I wonder why Voltaire is so angry.' Max asked.

'Well we did stop him from taking over the world last year.' Ray replied.

'True but he has let us stay here. I'm very suspicious of that actually why would he let us stay?' Kenny asked.

'Maybe he's planning on killing us!' Tyson suggested.

'Hmm.' Ray replied.

Voltaire was pacing the room as quietly. Kai watched him go up and down over and over again. 'Well?' Kai asked after a while. 'Your not answering my question. Why did you let them stay here in the first place when you don't want them too?'

Voltaire stopped and looked at Kai. He knew Kai would eventually ask this. Why indeed? He hated the Bladebreakers, they were destroying his beautiful mansion. There was a huge hole in the hall ceiling, the back garden was a mess with sewage, the whole mansion stunk of shit and he couldn't hit Kai without the others getting suspicious.

'You want to know why?' He asked.

'Duh. I asked didn't I?' Kai replied.

'Don't use that tone with me and don't you fucking dare back chat me again!' He replied with a raised voice. He didn't want to shout to loud for the whole house to hear. 'I couldn't refuse with Dickenson standing in the door way. I cant kick them out with Tyson's grandfather here now could I?'

'Oh? The great almighty Voltaire Hiwatari scared of adults?'

'I'm not scared you stupid little bastard! You know everyone is watching me. The BBA has been watching me like a hawk waiting for me slip up.'

'Is that why you haven't attacked me since last Christmas? Are you scared that I'll be taking away again and you might not get me back?'

'Get out!'

'What?'

'I said out! Go play with you little friends I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day.'

Kai stared at him before leaving, slamming the door shut behind him. He went downstairs, just as he reached the bottom step the door bell rang.

'I'LL GET IT!!!!!' Tyson shouted.

Kai's eyes widened when Tyson burst through a door and ran to the door. He tore it open and paused. It was Hilary. 'Hi Tyson.'

'Oh no not you!'

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT YOU!!!'

'Your annoying when it comes to training!'

'Am not!'

'Are too!'

Kai was rooted to the spot. For a fat kid he sure can run fast. That's the thing with Tyson, he's as heavy as a whale but yet he can run fast. It's like he's fit but fat. He couldn't figure out why he was so fat in the first place, he practises martial arts, trains every morning doing laps and push ups but yet he's fat. His stomach just grew more and more as the weeks went by.

Ray came to see who was at the door and spotted Kai. 'Hey Kai.' Kai looked at him, walked over to him and kissed him. 'Everything ok?'

'Yeah. Fine. Don't worry about me. We need to find a psykick. But is there any in the city?' Kai replied.

'Don't know.'

'Hey guys.' Hilary interrupted.

'Hi Hil.' Ray replied. 'How are you?'

'Oh I'm fine thanks.'

BLEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRPPP!

'TYSON YOU PIG!!! THAT WAS IN MY EAR!!' Hilary shouted.

'No it wasn't! beside it wasn't even me!'

'Yes it was!'

'Keep it down! Voltaire isn't going to be happy with you two shouting like that!' Kai shouted shutting them up immediately. 'Right come on piggy, I have something to show you.'

'FOOD?'

'…No.'

Kai led everyone including Max and Kenny to a room with exercising machines. Tyson felt his heart stop. He really hated exercising. 'Ok Tyson take your pick. The treadmill, weight lifting, more weight lifting. Plenty to choose from.' Kai smirked.

'Aw man.' Tyson groaned. Max giggled.

'Don't know what your laughing at Maxie. You training too.' Kai said.

Max groaned. 'Get going you two. Me and sexy Ray are going out.'

'WHAT? How come you get out of training?' Tyson asked.

'Because I said so. Me and Ray are busy we've to stuff to do.'

'Yeah like bum sex.' Tyson muttered.

'No. Not sex. Maybe you want to have sex with Ray but his ass his mine.' Ray blushed at Kai's answer.

Kai and Ray left them. 'Ok Tyson' Hilary said clapping her hands together. 'Get on that treadmill, Max weight lifting!'

Max went to a weight lifting machine. He grabbed he bar above him and pulled it. Nothing happened. The amount of weights on it was too heavy for Max to lift. Kenny adjusted them so Max could lift them, although he still struggled. Tyson in the meantime stood on the treadmill and looked at the buttons. He turned it on and looked at what the speed was on.

'Twenty? That sound too slow. I'll put it up to…a bigger letter.' He pressed a button and put the speed to seventy five, still not realising he said letter instead of number. He then pressed go. The treadmill instantly went to the right speed giving Tyson no time to respond at all. Everyone Knows you put your feet on the metal parts before jumping onto the treadmill and everyone also knows your supposed to start it off slowly and build up speed, everyone beside Tyson.

His feet were carried backwards super fast, he fell forwards and hit his face on the controls he then landed flat on his stomach and was pushed off by the speed. He literally went flying across the room knocking Hilary over. She screamed as she fell and found Tyson's butt in her face and screamed again. Max was killing himself laughing and Kenny's face was red.

PPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT!!!

Hilary felt the blast of air from Tyson's butt on her face. No pair of trousers could keep his farts out. A horrible smell followed after it, Hilary let out the loudest scream ever.

Walking around a deep puddle, Kai and Ray walked hand in hand to along a street wondering where they could find a psykick. The press, who has been missing in the story for some time now were in the high street waiting for a certain celebrity to come. Kai and Ray went into a corner shop to buy some water. Kai stopped to look at some magazines.

'Hey Kai? Do you want a big bottle?' Ray asked.

'Yeah please.'

Ray smiled, Kai only say's please to him. Kai picked looked for the local newspaper to see if there was any psychic's in there. He found it and read the headline:

**Derek Acorah come's to Baycity**

Who? Kai read the first paragraph and froze. 'Ray! Ray come see this!' Ray came over. 'Listen to this. World famous psychic medium Derek has come to Baycity to shoot a new paranormal programme 'Ghost town'. Derek Acorah has been in Britain's top paranormal programme 'Most haunted' and he has written seven books. We could go look for him and get him to come to my house.'

'Yeah great but, where can we find him?'

Kai looked back at the newspaper. It took him a few minutes to find the answer. 'Well it says here that he'll be going door to door if you have a poster up and he'll to visual. But we live right at the edge of the city he might not come there.' He looked at Ray with big adorable eyes.

'Hey! Come on Kai. He might do a private visual. Come on, lets go look for him.' Ray kissed him softly before taking his hand and leaving.

'Ok Tyson, lets try again.'

Hilary had just come back from the bathroom after she had a shower, she wants Tyson to get back onto the treadmill. Tyson managed to get on it and began walking and gradually built up speed. Hilary was quite satisfied with this, at long last, proper exercise. She watched him for a bit longer but then Tyson jumped off.

'Tyson! Get back on that!'

'I cant! I've a stomach pain!' He bent over and held his stomach.

Before Hilary could shout an insult the treadmill turned off. Nothing to worry about, it probably just stopped working after having Tyson on it. But then it turned on again going at its top speed. 'WAAAH! IT'S A GHOST TREADMILL! ITS GOING TO KILL US ALL!!'

Tyson and Max ran out of the room screaming their heads off. Hilary rolled her eyes and looked at the machine. It was back to the speed Tyson had it at. Tyson came back and threw water over the controls. The treadmill made a few sizzling and crackling noises before smoking.

'Oh Tyson now look what you've done. Kai's going to kill you.' Hilary said matter of factly.

'Don't worry I know how to fix this.' Max said. He left the room and came back a little later with a bucket of water. 'Maybe we can fix it by throwing more water over it.'

'That will make it worse.' Kenny told him.

'I HAVE AN IDEA!' Tyson shouted even though he didn't need to. He went into a cupboard that was in the room and came back out with a bottle of gas. He unscrewed the lid…

'NO!' Hilary screamed stopping Tyson from doing anything else. 'Don't do that you'll have the whole place up in the flames you idiot!'

'Oh right.'

'Lets just turn the power off. These machines must be powered by switches.' Kenny suggested smartly.

'At least one of us are using our brains.' Hilary said.

'Oh so you haven't been using your brain?'

'Shut up Tyson. Go look for a switch.'

The press surrounded Derek Acorah taking pictures and asking a million questions. Kai and Ray had found them but they couldn't see Derek. They were outside the most expensive hotel in the city, five star luxury. They press stopped taking pictures and began to leave, Derek must have went inside. The press then spotted Kai and Ray. They hadn't seen the Bladebreakers since the day Tyson set his kitchen on fire. That was ages ago.

'Oh my god! Its Ray and Kai!' Some guy shouted.

'Oh their holding hands! Their a couple!' A woman shouted.

'A gay couple!' 'A ugly bloke shouted.

'Lets run up to them and take pictures and ask loads of questions!'

Next thing they know the press have them surrounded. 'Where are living?' 'Is it true Tyson is on a diet?' 'Is it true Tyson set a salad on fire?' 'How long have you been going out for?' 'How did you hurt your hand Kai?' Kai was getting a really bad headache now, he pushed his way through the crowd and went into the hotel.

'Aw. They didn't answer our questions. We only have the fact that their going out to put into our magazines.' Some guy moaned.

'I have an idea. Lets make up false rumours about them! Like we always do!'

'Hey yeah that's a great idea! Lets wait until they come out so we can follow them home and find out where they live!'

Meanwhile inside the hotel. Kai and Ray walked up to the registry. 'Can you tell us what room Dirick Acorn is staying at please?' Ray asked Kai smiled.

'Derek Acorah.'

Ray blushed. I'm sorry boys.' The woman began. 'We cant give that information to you.'

Kai frowned and noticed that the woman had a 'Lord of the rings' pen in her hand. He put on a sad face and turned around. 'Come on Ray we cant see him, OH MY GOD! ITS ORLANDO BLOOM!' He pointed at the crowd of press.

The woman stood up quickly. 'ORLANDO BLOOM? OH MY GOD! AAAAAAAHHH!' She ran out from behind her desk and ran straight for the doors screaming her head off. She got outside and they could hear was 'ORLANDO BLOOM! I LOVE YOU! AAAAAAH! I LOVE YOU! AAAAAAH!'

'Nice job.'

'Thanks.' Kai went behind the desk and looked up Derek's name on the computer. He came back round the desk and grabbed Ray's arm and pulled him to the lift. 'Third floor room twenty three.'

They got into the lift/elevator and pressed three just as the woman came back in absolutely furious. They found room twenty three and knocked. They waited for a few moments and the door opened. Staring at them was a thin man in his forties dressed in a suit. His hair was spiked and blond, one ear pierced and he had expensive rings on his finger. He was happy to see two young fans at his door but how did they find his room? Who are they? Perhaps Sam could tell him.

'Can I help you boys?' He asked.

'Yes.' Ray replied. 'Are you Derek Acorah?'

'Yes I am.'

'Do you do private visuals?' Kai asked.

'Yes. It's twenty dollars for fifteen minutes for a reading.'

'We don't want you to read, we want you to help us with a ghost problem. We're haunted.' Kai told him.

'A reading is a visual.'

'Can you come to my house and help us get rid of a ghost man who is haunted me?'

'Get rid of him? You means he's grounded?' Derek asked.

'No. He's dead.' Kai stated, how dumb was this guy.

'No no. grounded spirits are souls who haven't passed over because they may be frightened of being judged or have unfinished business to take care of.' Derek explained.

'…Ok. Well I'll give you three thousand dollars to help us then.'

Derek looked at Kai and screwed his face up. 'Very funny kid.' And slammed the door shut.

'That didn't work.' Ray said.

Kai kicked the door. 'DICKHEAD! I BET YOUR NOT EVEN PHYKICK!'

The door swung open and Derek's face was calm looking but his eyes were furious. 'Alright Sam, lets show these boys what I can do.'

Kai and Ray stared as Derek closed his eyes. Ray interrupted 'who's Sam?'

'My spirit guide.' He concentrated hard taking in information his spirit guide gave him. 'A mansion. I see a gym room in this mansion and a group of kids your age. A treadmill. A treadmill has broken because-what?- water was thrown on it. Water was thrown on it. I now see a boy called, what's his names Sam? Give me a name. Tyson. Tyson. Tyson. He has a stomach tumour. Yes.'

'Come on Ray he doesn't know what he's talking about.' Kai began to walk away taking Ray with him.

'FIRE!' Derek suddenly called. 'A fire involving natural gas.'

Tiny sparks could be seen from the treadmill. Everyone was still looking for a switch. Tyson grew tired and sat on the treadmill. Hilary should have asked Kai if there was a switch for the machines somewhere, she should have known Tyson or Max would somehow damage the machine. Tyson's stomach growled noisily.

'Aw man I'm hungry.' He moaned.

'You're always hungry Tyson.' Hilary replied in a know-it-all tone.

Another growl came.

And another.

And another.

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Flames erupted from the treadmill burning Tyson's arse. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! MY ASS!' All Tyson and the others could was run. And they did just that. The made it to the door just as the treadmill exploded.

Music played from Kai's mobile telling him somebody was phoning him. It was Voltaire. He sighed and answered it. 'Hello?…what?…what do you mean the house is on fire?…no I'm out…what? Put Kenny on…Kenny what happened?…'

Kai remained silent and slowly hang up. 'Kai?' Kai looked at Ray. '…Tyson blew a treadmill up by farting on it.'

Derek looked please but at the same time horrified. His spirit guide wasn't lying. Kai turned to him. 'My grandfather is own the Hiwatari industries. He can easily pay you.'

Derek stared for a moment. This could make good TV. 'Alright then shall we start filming tomorrow?'

'No private.' Ray replied.

'No wait. This could be a good chance to annoy Voltaire. Alright Derek, we'll let you bring in camera's.'


End file.
